


basement's basement

by ExplicitBunny



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Can be seen as platonic, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No KH3 spoilers, One Shot, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, Soriku - Freeform, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitBunny/pseuds/ExplicitBunny
Summary: but he did not recognize the fear and self-hatred in those eyes, and that's what made everything painful.





	basement's basement

**Author's Note:**

> sora purposely loses to riku to save him from the influence of ansem.

It was quite unexpected, really. 

He wasn't in the right state-of-mind when he dashed towards his opponent with a killing intent. He was, uncontrollably, so focused on causing harm to him that it wasn't until he heard the  _squelch_ of flesh being torn by his own Keyblade that he realized it was  **Sora** he was hurting.

Riku was fast, extremely fast, and dodging his attack should have been no large feat for Sora. But after that split second, all he felt was the flesh crumpled underneath his hands and the blood that had plattered onto him when he quickly retracted the Soul Eater.

And he was dying,

it was the easiest thing.

 

"Sora," he murmured, too quietly for the latter to hear. "I-"

 

"Sorry, Riku." he whispered.

 

A bubble of blood popped at the corner of his mouth, staining the white collar of his jacket. A thrill ran through the white-haired boy, shaking and sick - the warmth around his hands was vermillion, and  _his._ He'd torn right through him. He had-

 

Noticing his distress, Sora looped his arms around his neck, gone nearly chalk white from sun-kissed before the fight but he still tried to cling to him, nonetheless. He will always be a layer of filth on Riku' skin forever; not that he would ever try to wash him off but  _oh gods he was dying._

He dropped onto his knees, the bloody keyblade tossed away and forgotten somewhere on the ground, and clutched at the dying boy. "Why'd you- Why didn't you fight back? Are you _stupid_?!"

Sora smiled a little too hard for someone in his current situation. "Probably, I-I didn't want you to... to lose yourself. You know?"

He felt numb. 

He couldn't say anything. Those ocean eyes held nothing but love and forgiveness that he did not deserve, but even so, the evil, and the darkness that raged through his veins began to die down- they were now a trail of smoke, from the embers that fanned flames that would have consumed the whole world. If he'd lived, breathed, fought, it had been for him, and now he was- he was-

He shook his head, and his throat had welled up to the point where he could no longer swallow. "You don't have to do these things for people. You didn't have to do this for me, and now look what I've done to you, all I did was- was-"

Sora raised a bloodied hand to his cheek. "It's okay, Riku."

 

He rocked him gently, and did not offer a response. He began running his hands through the boy' soft, brown hair. "Y-you can heal-"

"No," he said, glancing down at his stab wound. "It's too... I can't anymore."

He crushed him closer. "Sora, I-"

"Don't say it," he murmured. "It'll hurt less if you don't."

"Sora!"

"Shh. It's... It's the same for me. You'll be okay." He felt extremely weak, and now he needed Riku' full support to hold up his small, weakening body. "Don't blame yourself, I chose to do this. Just promise me you'll be there for Kairi, for our friends, and if you get home-" he coughed, voice growing weaker. "when you get home... make sure you try your first Paopu fruit. Man, I could really use one of those right now." 

Of course, only Sora would be the type to crave a snack at a time like this. "Yes I promise! I'll always be there for them. I'll _never_ let Ansem hurt anybody ever again. And Gods, I'll eat a million Paopu fruits just for you."

"That's good to hear, and Riku... Promise me one more thing," He lifts his hand up to the tearful boy' face. 

"Anything." The murderer cradles the bloodied hand to his cheek.

"take care of yourself." Sora tells him while grinning, he reminds him, "you'll be fine." The keyblade-wielder finds that it's getting harder to keep his eyes open, so he looks into those ice blue eyes (they used to be turquoise, like the ocean back on the Island) because he wants to make them the last thing he'll ever see. 

"I won't be, I won't. I'm so sorry, please I can-" Desperation pours into his voice. "Sora?! Sora!"

He listened to his own heart beat for a moment, as it thudded softly, faintly. He lets his hand fall away.

He is relieved to see light and clarity through those tears, which is what he was used to back during the easier days, before Ansem, before Kingdom Hearts, before everything, but...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
